


At the Bookstore

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Hello, can I help you?”





	At the Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> for day five of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): different first meeting.

“Max, slow down,” Maryse said, as her youngest son ran towards the bookstore. He had recently had his birthday and wanted to spend the money he got on some new books. He ran through the door and Maryse smiled at his eagerness. 

She followed him inside and spotted him by the comic section with a Batman comic in his hands. Deciding to let him figure out what he wanted to buy, Maryse walked around the store, skipping the romance section with a roll of her eyes, while subconsciously rubbing her left hand and the spot where her wedding ring used to be. 

Maryse turned the corner where the self help books were and stopped in her tracks, her cheeks flushing at the man putting new books on the shelf. He smiled softly when he noticed her. “Hello, can I help you?”

“I uh-I was just browsing,” Maryse replied, trying not to think about the Tarot reading Isabelle had paid for in an attempt to cheer her up. “I brought my son in to buy books and thought I would just look around while he decided.”

“Max?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your son, is his name Max?”

“How did you-”

The man chuckled softly. “He’s in here a lot, usually one of his siblings brings him in.”

“Ah yes, I found myself free today and decided to take him myself.”

He held his hand out towards her. “I’m Luke, the store owner.”

“I’m Maryse,” She said, shaking his hand.

“Well, Maryse, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Luke said, looking passed her as the bell above the door rang. “Magnus! I’ll be right with you.” He looked back at Maryse and smiled again. “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.”

She nodded and watched him walk away, feeling her heart flutter. She was most definitely going to start coming back here more often.


End file.
